


As You Wish

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous Princess Bride love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine’s favorite movie is The Princess Bride and when Sam finds out he decides to have some fun with it. Quoting things and whatnot. And Blaine thinks it’s funny and stuff until Sam finally sees it himself and starts saying “as you wish” to everything Blaine asked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**  
**  
**  
“Sam, I think Tina is going to stab you with a spork if you don’t cool it with the Princess Bride impressions.”

Ever since Blaine had made Sam watch the Princess Bride with him, the Blonde had been quoting the move. Personally, Blaine Loved it, but no one else did and, since Tina had a really short fuse lately, he felt it best to warn Sam.  
With a smile, Sam replied, “As you wish.”

He disappeared off to his Spanish class before Blaine fully processed what he had said, but when he did, he grinned, blushed and shook his head.

From that point on, Sam cut back on the references to the movie, but still tended to answer Blaine’s requests with, “As you wish.” It was confusing but nice and Blaine chose to ignore Tina and Artie’s pointed looks every time he flushed red at the words.

A few weeks later, Sugar decided to throw a costume party. When Blaine’s door bell rang, he knew it was Sam, so he adjusted the quiver of his Hawkeye costume (Iron Man was just too complex a suit to put together) and hurried to the door. “Hey, I all….”

It was Sam at his door.

Sam dressed in a full Dread Pirate Roberts costume. Black fabric hugged his strong thighs and made his shoulders look amazingly broad. The mask revealed his sparkling green eyes and drew attention to his always lovely lips….

Blaine heard a funny sound, sort of a high whine, and realized it was coming from his throat. Rallying, he managed to say, “I like your costume.”

With a grin, Sam pulled off his mask, revealing his handsome face and… Oh God, he’d pulled his shaggy blonde hair back into a stubby ponytail. Blaine hadn’t known that was a thing for him, but wow, it worked so well on Sam….

He wanted to grab on and drag Sam close and kiss him until they were both gasping for air.

“As you wish,” Sam said softly, stepping into Blaine’s space, which made Blaine realize he’d spoken aloud.

How embarrass…Wait, what?  
Sam’s lips pressed to his, warm and achingly soft, a fleeting, perfect kiss. Grabbing Sam’s shoulders instead of his hair, Blaine blinked at him and asked, “Sam, what…?”

“Dude, I’ve been trying to be subtle for weeks!” Sam chuckled, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “As you wish….”

“Means I love you,” Blaine breathed, feeling a smile spread across his face. Sam nodded and this time Blaine did use his ponytail to pull him close.

They were a little late arriving to Sugar’s party that night.


End file.
